Welcome to Hell
by Akela Victoire
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts: something that Him was looking forward to. Though he welcomes many souls that day into the depths of Hell, there's one particular soul he's got his eyes on- the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who has managed to evade him for far too long...


In an alternate dimension filled with shadows and otherworldly beings, a single island floated, a large, sinister-looking structure on top of it.

Inside the structure, which was vague and almost completely empty except for what looked like television screens covering every inch of the red walls, a large, high, blood red and black elaborately carved chair appeared in a burst of flame, hovering above the pink-carpeted floor.

"_Yes… Time to watch what __**evil**__ and chaos is going on in the world today…"_An eerie, high-pitched voice echoed around the room, one that would send chills down anyone's spine.

A swirl of flame appeared above the chair and when it disappeared, a demonic being was seated in it; grinning around at his surroundings, relaxing with a look that only a serial killer could pull off- and the serial killers were never close to the level of evil he was…

He was feared across all dimensions. All who knew of his existence feared his dark name alone. Regardless of the thousands of sinister titles bestowed upon him through the ages, he was simply referred to as _**Him.**_

"_I can tell that today is going to be great for evil and chaos, I just know it…"_

A disturbingly deep laugh, quite unlike the tone in which he spoke, echoed the room as he threw his head back in some sort of sick, twisted ecstasy.

Clicking his red claws, he swept an arm around the room and all the screens flickered on.

"_Reality television is so much fun. I will never understand why some mortals won't like it…"_

His all neon-green, black pupil-ed eyes turned to gaze at some screens behind him.

"_Oh, what's this in Britain today, hmm?" _He leaned back in his chair.

Scenes of chaos at an ancient-looking castle played out before him.

There were black-cloaked individuals- some with masks, firing off jets of light from thin wooden sticks and others, some also in black robes, trying to fend them off with similar sticks and beams of light.

"_I see. The finale of the Second Wizarding World War is upon us today isn't it? I had it marked in my calendar…"_

A calendar appeared in his claws and He leafed through it, stopping at 2nd May, 1998, which was marked by a giant red X.

"_Yes, that's right. I'm going to get a lot of souls to play with_ _today, just like the last time…"_

The walls around Him flickered, still leaving the screens behind, replaced by a swirling mass of dark energy, from which horrible sounding screams emanated and twisted, sickly looking, not-quite-ghostly figures floated around, contorting their faces as if in terrible pain.

After a few minutes, he restored the walls with a flick of his wrist.

"_This is the best entertainment I've had in a long time… And hopefully that Potter fellow will finally dispatch that soul that has_ **managed to evade me for almost seventeen years!**_" _He raged, shaking a fiery, clawed fist.

Ever since that Potter boy had dispatched Tom Riddle Jr or as he called himself, _"Lord Voldemort" _nearly seventeen years ago_,_ the infamous Dark Wizard's soul had been a pain to catch.

Granted the fool had actually gone and made multiple Horcruxes to try and evade Him, but still…

He wouldn't be able to have what was leftof Voldemort's soul until _every single Horcrux _he had created was destroyed on the Mortal Realm of existence.

"_When he gets here, I'll send what's left of him downstairs to the deepest levels…" _Him cackled.

A noise on a screen to his left made him look.

He watched as the Potter boy, no, Potter _man _went into the Forbidden Forest and used _His _Resurrection Stone to call up the shadows of his deceased loved ones.

"_James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. All destined for Upstairs with the _**other guy…**_" _Him's eyes flashed angrily at the thought of his Upstairs counterpart, Life.

"HARRY! NO!"

That Hagrid fellow was trying to stop Potter from dying even though Him knew that Potter's time to die wasn't anytime soon. Not that Hagrid was supposed to know that…

He watched as Hagrid struggled against the binds that kept him attached to a massive nearby tree.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-"

"QUIET!" Rowle flicked his wand and silenced the half-giant with a quick spell.

"_Oh Rowle, I'll see you down here soon where you'll get karma for all you've done, don't you worry about that…" _Him smiled.

Him watched eagerly as Lord Voldemort raised his wand and…

_Yes…_

One more step to having that elusive prize in his Soul Collection… Not long now… No doubt that interfering Life had something to do with it, but Potter and Riddle were now together on the Middle Realm so he switched to a particularly large screen where he saw Potter talking to Dumbledore.

"_Oh Dumbledore, you had such potential to be here. Too bad you let it all go to waste and I only got Grindelwald…" _Him shrugged as he looked around… _King's Cross _and saw a pathetic looking creature that resembled a small, naked child with rough, flayed looking skin shuddering under a seat.

"**You think that's bad, Tom? Wait 'til you see where you'll be when **_**all of you**_** dies…" **

He reclined in his chair watching quietly as Potter and Riddle returned to the Mortal Realm and remained that way until Potter's "funeral procession" reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over." Longbottom said.

"_Not happening." _Him remarked casually.

He sat up in excitement as chaos broke out once again after Longbottom killed the snake Horcrux.

_One more piece of Riddle's soul gone, one more to go after all…_

"_Oh look, there's Fenrir Greyback getting sent down here, oh and Nott, Avery, McNair, Crabbe…" _His claws glowed bright green and a large bowl of popcorn manifested in his claws as he floated around the room with it, still keeping an eye on the screens.

"_A lot of my favourites for eternal damnation… I'm going to enjoy pulling out all the stops for them…"_

He paused in front of another large screen to watch the duel between Molly Weasley and Bellatrix LeStrange, the latter of which would be dispatched to Him shortly, He knew.

And at last. The moment he was waiting for. Something he wanted even more than corrupting the Powerpuff Girls' spirits: the final living moments that Tom Marvolo Riddle would spend on the Mortal Plane.

He watched closely as the two wizards circled one another tensely, wands gripped tightly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The loud bang that resulted resonated within Him's lair as golden flames erupted between the two mortal enemies on the screen.

Him leaned forward, closer and closer to the screen until…

"_Yes… Yes…__** YES!" **_Him smiled a slasher smile as the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle hit the floor of Hogwarts' Great Hall with a mundane finality, scarlet eyes rolling upwards.

"_FINALLY! TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, YOUR SOUL IS __**FINALLY MINE!**__"_ Him cackled.

"_Time to go let in that batch of evil souls for the party…"_ Him snapped a claw and a large, flaming black key appeared in his claw.

As he floated closer and closer to the Gateway of his realm, he laughed his disturbing, deep laugh, clutching his key tightly.

Along the way, other lesser demons gathered beside him as random souls floated around, getting agitated as they normally did when new arrivals were due, especially in such a high volume as this.

"_You guys, take the other souls. There's one in particular that I want to deal with…"_ Him rubbed his claws together eagerly after he put the key in to unlock the Gateway.

He recognized the souls of McNair, Crabbe and Lestrange as they were carted off struggling to the appropriate levels of Hell.

After most of the souls had been cleared of the Gateway and it resealed once again, there was one tiny soul fragment left behind, that shuddered in terror as Him got closer.

"_Well, well, well. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Did you __**really **__think that you would become the most feared being in all of existence? That your power would surpass mine? That __**you**__ would steal my title? And most ridiculously that you wold become Master of Death and have power equal to mine?" _Him leaned down and moved his claw as if to caress what was left of Voldemort's soul, laughing as he did.

"**How pathetic."** Him said as he observed the now whimpering soul fragment.

"_Well then. Can't stand around here all day, now can we?"_ Him morphed into an even scarier version of himself, picked up the soul fragment and as he floated off with it in his grasp, he spoke to it.

"**Welcome to Hell, Tom. Welcome to Hell."**


End file.
